a friendship a new
by handymanshipper
Summary: A one shot of Gary and Sakura meeting. I hope you like this.


Gary and Sakura meet

Authors note: I just see potential if they met. Hey they have espeon and umbreon respectively. This is a budding friendship story could if they met it evenually become more like duh. This is friendship fic so all frieds can enjoy the heart holiday.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pokémon people do.

We start with Gary taking a break from research and hanging out with his umbreon. When all of sudden umbreon took off running Gary sighed and stood up and took off after it. When he finally caught up with umbreon he found it puzzling with an espeon. That reminded Gary to find out if he had male or female umbreon. Just then Sakura came up and recalled her beautifly for it's job well done. Gary quickly figured espeon must be the girls.

Gary said, " pokémon so have minds of their own my name is Gary. What's yours?"

Sakura said, " I am Sakura. Hey you wouldn't my any chance be friends of Ash and Misty?"

Gary said," Well yes and no. Ash and I tolerate one another he and Misty along with fee others are very good friends with my grandfather professor Samuel Oak. As for red island if she would call me a friend I enjoy teasing her cause it gets her and Ash so riled up. I doubt you ever seen either in s rage it makes me laugh. Yeah I can be pain but not as much as I use to."

Sakura chuckled," Not laughing at you laughing at fact it's getting dark and I don't think we are separating either if them soon."

Gary said, " I guess means tent I carry for tonight if Ash taught me anything be prepared for all eventualities. He gets into so much trouble I hear red does to but I haven't known her as long as the way do you know gendet of your espeon? I keep forgetting to ask granps gender of umbreon."

Sakura said, " My espeon is a he I guess if umbreon gets an egg or two you will know. And why do you call Misty red when her hair is more orange. Got any nicknames fo Ash."

Gary said, " Well I always thought Misty's hair was red. Just Ashy boy it's not as fun as red. If we could get umbreonand espeon to follow of granps would let us both crash at the lab in separate rooms of course. You would also get to watch Tracey a pokémon watcher, artist and he assigned grandpa to loose it. Seriously he is in love with Misty's eldest sister. You would have to see it to believe it. Yeah I know her name but choose not to say it."

He looked away.

Sakura softly spoke, " It's ok. Don't worry if you can't say a name. I am sure you have your reason. I have met her I know her name I won't say it cause I already respect you maybe one day you will share. I met her to she watched gym and yeah I met Tracey to and you are so right he is crazy for her. I do have a little bit of pokémon food I will shake can to see if I can get espeon and umbreon to folow it."

Gary said, " Thanks. I will shake some food to."

They each had can of food and shook it that got umbreon and espeon attention. Gary led the way to the lab with Sakura walking behind him while both shook food. Umbreon and espeon together walking followed them to the lab.

Upon arriving at lab Gary called out," Hello?"

Tracey replied," Gary your grandpa is doing some research I am on way to front now just finished feeding the pokémon. (Tracey arrived near Gary) So what's up this time?"

Gary said: " My new friend Sakura and I need a place to crash umbreon and espeon had their own plans."

Tracey said, " I see that apparently they have now decided to share a bowl. I will prepare a couple room and let your grandfather know we have couple surprised guest. He is never surprised by anything."

Gary said, " I want to talk to granps. I have question on umbreon."

Tracey said," No problem. You know your way around. Hi Sakura hopefully you both can figure something out in morning."

Tracey left to set up two rooms. Gary led Sakura to the room wear professor Oak did most of researching indoor lab stuff.

Gary said," Hi granps. This is my new friend Sakura she has a male espeon. My umbreon took off cause smelt her espeon I figure espeon took off for same reason. Do you know what gender my umbreon is? I know only twelve percent are female if even that cause not all eevees evlove into same pokémon."

Professor Oak said," I am not sure but we can find out. You have any hair it lost."

Gary handed some to his grandfather who put it in machine.

Professor Oak said," Yeah you have one of very few female umbreons in existences."

Gary said," Thanks grandpa we are crashing hear toninght and hopefully we can get umbreon and espeon to operate in morning if not guess her and I will end up getting to be better friends."

Professor Oak chuckled and pointed to door way wear Tracey had popped his head in. Gary rolled his eyes. Sakura nodded seeing some of what Gary had expained earlier.

Gary said," Sakura what is your goal?"

Sakura said, " I am tackling gyms I was taking break before heading to Johto to try luck their. I have already completed Kanto I didn't place in league but it was fun to try."

Gary said," I guess if we can't separate them we head to Johto I am researcher ok correction I am field researcher I would love to be like grandpa some day but currently nope. Just field researcher. I really don't mind I will send data to professor Elm and he will send it wear it needs to go."

Sakura nodded they said good night umbreon and espeon slept in living room. They went to bed in separate rooms. The next morning it was clear they would need to get supplies and head to Johto together.

The end


End file.
